Good or Bad
by sexymama25
Summary: Akito Hayama bad boy who's interested in Sana. Sana Kurata good girl moviestar. Noazumi Honda boyfriend of Sana Kurata good boy. Will Sana choose the safe life with Noazumi or the wild and exciting life with Akito only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sana is waiting for her boyfriend Noazumi when she sees some kids behind the school smoking not liking it she walks over to tell them to stop.

"Hey look Miss Moviestar is heading this way" Tsuyoshi says.

Akito Hayama looks in the direction his friend Tsuyoshi is pointing and gasps at the beauty walking towards them. He quickly puts his cigarette out on one of his friends shoulders.

"Hey man that hurt" One of his friends says rubbing his burning arm.

"Deal with it wimp" Akito says giving him a nasty look.

Sana stops right in front of this boy.

"You shouldn't be smoking it's against school rules" Sana says smartly.

"Oh look she's miss rules" Tsuyoshi says smugly.

"Yes, I am and stop blowing that smoke in my face" Sana says swatting away the smoke.

"What you going to do if I don't run and tell the principal?" Tsuyoshi says.

"Yes, I will" Sana replies.

"Chill out guys that's no way to treat a lady" Akito says as he walks to the head of his crew.

Sana looks up to see where that voice came from and gasps as the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen walks towards her.

"Hi Akito Hayama" Akito says as he offers Sana his hand.

"Sana Kurata" Sana says shaking his hand.

Just then Noazumi pulls up on his limo and calls Sana's name. She quickly turns to leave when Akito grabs her arm and turns her back around.

"What?" Sana asks nervously.

"Next time I want call them off so mind your own business" Akito says seriously.

"This is my business you could burn down the school" Sana says angrily.

"Sweetie you don't want to deal with us now run along with you pretty boy boyfriend" Akito says in a sneering voice looking towards the limo.

Sana quickly yanks her arm free and gives him a cold look. Trying to ignore the tingling feeling running through her whole body she turns and runs to leave but then turns back and slaps Akito hard across the cheek.

"Don't ever touch me like that again you filthy beast" Sana says angrily.

"You no you liked it that's why you're so upset" Akito whispers to Sana and she turns a beat red and turns and runs to Noazumi's car.

Akito watches with a smirk on his face as she gets into the limo. He has his new prey this will be an interesting challenge turning a good girl bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Noazumi and Sana are sitting in the park when they hear a loud noise. They turn to see a couple of people on bikes riding around the park.

"Those rough necks always trying to show off" Noazumi says snidely.

Just then the entire park gets quiet and someone grabs Noazumi by the collar pulling him up from the bench beside her.

"You want to say to my face pretty boy" One boy says getting off his bike and walking over and jacking him up in the collar.

Another boy grabs his arm and pulls it from around Noazumi's collar and flattens his shirt. Sana looks up only to see Akito Hayama standing before her.

"Sorry about that Noazumi my men sometime get out of control" Akito says politely sneaking looks at Sana.

"Well they're all filthy animals and should be put away" Noazumi says brushing his collar off.

"Calm down Mike" Akito says holding the boy back from attacking Noazumi.

Sana locks eyes with Akito before hiding her face behind Noazumi again hiding a deep pink blush but Akito saw her blush she's turned on by his antics.

"Come on you guys let's ride" Akito orderd.

They all get back on there bikes and takes off out of the park. Akito blows a kiss back at Sana before revving his engine and pulling out of the driveway. Noazumi looks at her to make sure she's okay.

"I hope those hoodlums didn't hurt you" Noazumi says looking Sana over worriedly.

"No I'm fine thanks for helping me Noazumi" Sana says.

"I'll always be here to protect you" Noazumi says hugging Sana.

Sana can't help but look at the retreating taillights of Akito's bike wondering how it would feel to ride on the back of that bike with her hair blowing in the wind. She gives Noazumi a smile as they sit back down to enjoy the rest of there date. Akito and his crew pull into a gas station.

"What are you up to Hayama?" Tsuyoshi asks.

"Why whatever do you mean Tsuyoshi?" Akito says acting innocent.

"Cut the crap you're plotting something" Tsuyoshi says looking at him seriously.

"No I'm not now get inside and grab me a soda" Akito says trying to get rid of his bestfriend.

Akito leans back on his bike with a smug smile on his face as he thinks of how much fun it will be when Sana Kurata the good girl has joined the bad side and it want hurt to steal that cocky Noazumi Honda's girlfriend either. Akito feels something rubbing up beside him he looks over to see a cute red head.

"Hey sexy you want to have some fun" The red head asks nodding suggestively.

"Not with you now leave bitch" Akito says pushing the girl off him.

Once the girls gone Akito gets back on his bike waiting for the others to return thinking of Sana riding behind him holding tight to his waist. He feels himself getting hard and thinks of a cold shower and his mother in a bathing suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sana is sitting at home in her room thinking about that boy Akito. She quickly shuts the book she is reading because all she can think about is his bulging muscles at the park how they rippled beneath his shirt. Just then Sana's phone rings.

"Hey" Sana says into the receiver to her bestfriend Rin.

"How was your date" Rin says.

"Fine the normal thing you no go to the movies the park" Sana says.  
"Sana are you okay girl" Rin asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just got a lot of things on my mind is all" Sana says.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later okay" Rin says.

"Yeah girl" Sana says hanging up the phone and going to bed. That night Sana dreams about kissing akito and more. She sits bolt upright in bed wiping the sweat off her face.

"It was just a dream Sana nothing more okay" Sana tries telling herself that but her body is still flushed everywhere akito touched her at. The next morning Sana wakes up bright and early ready for school. Naozumi arrives promptly at 8:00.

"Hey babe" Noazumi says trying to kiss Sana on the mouth but she turns her head at the last minute and his kiss lands on her cheek.

"Nothing let's go" Sana says staring out the windows at the scenery when she sees a motorcycle speed by and pull into the school parking lot in front of them.

"I tell you the principal should really do something about Akito and his gang" Noazumi says before pulling into his parking spot. "Hey Sana you want to go to the carnival tonight" Noazumi says to Sana.

"Hey did you say something" Sana says turning back to Noazumi.

"Yeah I asked did you want to go to the carnival tonight are you sure you're okay Sana you've been zoning out since we left your house" Noazumi asks looking at his girlfriend worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just got some stuff on my mind oh and yeah I'd love to go to the carnival with you tonight" Sana replies still looking out the window at Akito.

"Okay so I'll pick you up around about 8:00" Noazumi says.

"Okay" Sana says before getting out of the car and running to meet Rin.

"Hey girl we better book it if we want to make it our first period class" Rin says grabbing her by the arm.

"Okay" Sana says following Rin but sneaking a look back at Akito who's staring at her also and gives her a wink. She quickly turns away a blush already rising on her cheeks.

"Hey Akito you going to first period today" Tommy asks smugly.

"Naw I'm meeting Jen in the supply closet" Akito replies with a smirk.

"When you going to cut that clinger lose don't tell me you ain't hit that yet" Tommy says winking at Akito.

"Mind your own business Tommy before I shut your mouth for good okay" Akito says menacingly.

"Sorry man didn't mean to upset you but we need to figure out what we're going to do about these rival gangs" Tommy says holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry man I have a plan we'll meet tonight okay" Akito says before turning and walking towards the school.

"Yeah man go tear it up okay" tommy says winking at Akito before he walks off inside the building.

Sana is leaving class to run to the supply closet to get some more chalk for her teacher when she bumps into someone.

"Sorry didn't mean to" Sana says apologetically.  
"Hey gorgeous" A sexy voice whispers in her ear before she turns around and comes face to face with Akito Hayama.

"Excuse me but that is not my name now would you please release me" Sana says trying to break free of Akito hold on her.

"Maybe" Akito says smugly with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean maybe?" Sana says turning once again to face him only to be met with that dazzling smile of his.

"If you kiss me I'll let you go" Akito says smirking the whole time.

"Are you crazy I have a boyfriend" Sana says struggling harder to get out of his arms now.

"So I want tell if you don't I promise you'll enjoy it" Akito says smugly.

"If I give you a kiss do you promise to let me go" Sana asks nervously.

"Yeah you have my word" Akito says crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay fine" Sana says standing on her toes and kissing his lips softly but then Akito takes over the kiss and is running his hands all over her body as she wraps her arms around his neck. Sana inner voice is screaming for her to push him away but his lips feel so good. Just then the bells rings and breaks the moment and Sana quickly pushes him away and slaps him hard across the face.

"What's wrong sweetheart your boyfriend's never kissed you like that before because you no you enjoyed it" Akito says smugly.

"No I didn't and if you ever do that again I'll slap you even harder" Sana says trying to hide the blush that rising in her cheeks.  
"Babe I've just started with you" Akito says before walking off with a smug smile on his face.

Sana continues to the supply room to get the chalk and returns it to her teacher before heading off to her second period class with a pass from Miss Smith. Sana still can't get the taste of Akito out of her mouth or how good his lips felt on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Akito continues to walk down the hall with a smug smile when a girl grabs hold of his arm.

"What do you want Stacy?" Akito asks trying to pry her hands off his arms.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight" Stacy says giving him a wink and rubbing against him intimately.

"Yeah" Akito says before walking off and leaving her standing there as he sees his friend up ahead.

"Hey Akito you hook up with tiffany this morning" Jeff asks.

"I have bigger fish to fry" Akito says before locking eyes with Sana who is collecting books from her locker.

Jeff gasps when he realizing were his friends eyes are at.

"Akito don't tell me you're after Kurata she's a goody-good" Jeff says.  
"But my man Akito can turn her bad" Matt says as he high-fives him.

"Where's Tommy at?" Akito asks looking around at his other friends.

Just then Tommy comes running up with a smile on his face. Just then Noazumi walks up and bumps into Tommy.

"Hey preppy watch were you're going" Tommy says to Noazumi.

"Maybe you need to watch we're you're going loser" Noazumi says angrily.

"Cool it Tommy not here" Akito says stepping between Tommy and Noazumi

Akito is turning when a punch lands on his right cheek. A cocky Noazumi is standing there with his fists raised.

"Did you just hit me" Akito says angrily.

"Yeah wuz what you going to do about it" Noazumi asks.

Akito swings knocking Noazumi to the ground he's about to punch him again when Sana steps in front of him he stops his punch in mid-air.

"Move" Akito says through gritted teeth.

"No you've hit him just let it be Rin get Noazumi up" Sana says.

"Sana move he might hurt you" Noazumi says trying to pull himself up to protect his girlfriend.

"I don't have time for this keep hiding behind your girls skirts she's got more guts than you do" Akito says over his shoulder before storming off with his crew but not before winking at Sana who blushes profusely.

"Why did you do that I could have taken him?" Akito says angrily pushing Sana's helping hand away.

"Yeah from were I was standing my boyfriend was about to get his ass beat so I had to do something" Sana says angrily stomping off and leaving Rin there to help Noazumi.

"What did I say?" Noazumi asks Rin.

"You didn't even thank her she put herself in harms way to protect you and instead of thanking her you yelled at her" Rin says handing him the cloth before walking off and leaving him sitting on the floor.

"Sana wait up" Rin yells finally catching up to her bestfriend.

Sana just sits down and breaks down into tears.

"Sana why are you crying Noazumi's okay" Rin says trying to comfort her bestfriend.

"Everything's just so confusing I don't no what I want anymore" Sana admits sadly before wiping her eyes.

Just then the bell rings and everyone comes rushing out. Noazumi comes and sits next to Sana handing her a bouquet of roses.

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't no what possessed me to pick a fight with Akito" Noazumi says sweetly.

"It's okay can you take me home now" Sana says not able to meet his eyes.

Everyone starts running towards the parking lot.

"I wonder what's going on" Rin says curiously.

"There's only one way to find out" Rin says grabbing my hand and running towards the parking lot.

"What's all the commotion?" Sana asks pushing her way through the ground and gasps at the sight before her.

Akito is wiping blood from the corner of his mouth as he dodges another attack from the football player and comes back with an uppercut. Just then you hear motorcycles reviving up.

"Let's get out of here his gang is coming" The football players says all running away as motorcycles speed into the parking lot.

Tommy stops his bike and runs to Akito.

"Are you okay boss" Tommy asks looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah just get those losers" Akito says standing up.

Akito says standing up and walking over to his bike his shirt is ripped and his muscles are rippling and Sana can't take her eyes off him. Just then Akito winks at her and gives her one of those sexy smile. Sana quickly adverts her eyes and follows Noazumi to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Akito is waiting at the club for his crew when he hears a commotion from outside. He quickly rushes outside to find several guys surrounding a girl.

"Hey what's going on her"Akito says walking into the circle of guys and gasps as he quickly pulls the girl to her feet.

"Hey dude she's ours" One boy says grabbing his arm but stop and the threatening look Akito throws back at him and continues walking inside.

"What are you doing in this neighborhood Sana?" Akito says angrily.

Sana stares up at the sexy man looking down at her angrily.

"I had to film a movie but my limo broke down so I was trying to find a phone" Sana says finally catching her breath.

"Didn't your limo have a cell phone" Akito asks looking at her suspciously.

"Okay fine I've never been in this neighborhood and I wanted to see what all the talk was about" Sana says blushing profusely.

Akito smiles smugly turning away from Sana as the door opens and Tommy, Jeff, Chris, Mark walk in.

"Hey, Akito you ready for the meeting" Tommy says before noticing the girl behind him. "We could come back later if you're busy" Tommy says winking at Akito.

"You guys stay here I'm going to take the princess back to her car" Akito says grabbing Sana's arm roughly and practically dragging her out of the club.

Sana jerks her arm away from him angrily turning to face a smirking Akito.

"How dare you treat me like a child" Sana says angrily hands on her hips.

"You don't belong on this side of the tracks little girl" Akito says still smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Sana says angrily poking Akito in his chest.

"This" Akito says grabbing her and pushing her against the wall kissing her hard on the mouth as he runs his hands up and down her body. Sana quickly pushes him away blushing profusely as she takes a deep breath.

"See girl you can't handle a real mean so why don't you go back to you little punk Noazumi and stop playing with fire" Akito says turning to walk back into the club. Sana angry grabs him and kisses him passionately on the mouth pulling her closer and closer until she is leaning against the wall. As Akito takes control of the kiss running his hand under Sana's shirt eliciting a moan from Sana. Just then the door to the club.

"Hey, Akito if you're done liplocking with Miss Moviestar could we get this meeting started" Tommy yells watching his leader as he slowly breaks contact with Sana and stares at him angrily. Just then a frustrated limo driver comes running up.

"Oh Miss Sana I was so worried when I got back to the car and saw you were gone I was scared to death" The limo driver says nervously.

"I'm perfectly fine Lamont" Sana says following him trying to hide her blush.

"Remember what I said princess" Akito says winking at her before walking back into the club.

Sana continues walking ignoring the looks she's receiving from people she gets into the limo and heads home. Meanwhile back at the club a very smug Tommy walks in with Akito.

"What are you smiling about Tommy?" Jeff asks suspiciously.

"I just caught Akito making out with Miss Moviestar Sana Kurata" Tommy says dodging a punch from Akito.

"Could we drop that subject and get out to the meeting about the new gang" Akito says angrily sitting back in his chair.

"Okay we'll we have some information on the new gang they're called the Dragons but there leader is yet unknown" Jeff says.

"Arrange a meeting with there leader tomorrow" Akito says.

"Yes,sir boss" Jeff says getting up and leaving the room.

Soon after everyone leaves Akito goes outside and jumps on his bike as he notices a blonde sauntering over to him.

"Hey handsome you want to have some fun tonight" The woman says seductively.

"Yeah why not I could burn off some energy" Akito says patting the spot behind him on the bike.

Akito arrives at his apartment and takes the girl upstairs. They are making out in his bedroom when Akito pushes her off him.

"What's wrong?" The girls asks kissing him on the chest.

"I changed my mind leave now" Akito says angrily.

"What's your problem?" The girls says angrily.

"Leave before I make you leave understand whore" Akito yells angrily getting up and putting his shirt back on. The girl quickly throws her shirt back on and storms out of the house angrily slamming the door behind her. Akito lays back on his bed frustrated and angry because all he can think about is Sana Kurata and the kiss they shared earlier that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next day at school Akito and his crew are hanging out around the back when they notice a new group walking towards the school.

"Maybe that's the dragons" Jeff says.

"Don't do anything stupid we're still on school property remember" Akito says holding him back.

Everyone is quiet as Noazumi walks up to them and whispers something into one of the boys ears before walking off inside the school.

"Did you see that" Tommy asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, I saw it but I wonder what it means"

Just then the bell rings signaling that school is about to start. The crew break up and go there seperate ways into the school . Akito is running down the hall and just makes it to class before the bell rings. He quickly takes his seat. He feels like someone is watching him and it's one of the new kids that was talking to Noazumi this morning staring at him. Akito flips him off before turning back and listening to the teacher. Soon enough class is over and Akito gets up to leave when someone grabs his arm.

"You should watch what you're doing little boy you might get that finger cut off" The boy says smugly.

"You should watch who're you're messing with the name Akito Hayama and I'm not to be messed with understood boy" Akito says pushing past him and knocking him down as he continues out of the classroom.

The boy gets up angrily looking around for Akito but he is nowhere in sight. He quickly grabs his bookbag and heads towards his next period class. He quickly hurries in to take the seat next to Noazumi.

"Hey dude could you sit somewhere else my girlfriend sits here" Noazumi says before turning around and seeing who's sitting there.

"We need to talk" The boy whispers.

"Later I can't be caught talking to people like you in school we meet up at the hideout after school" Noazumi whispers back.

"Fine but who is Akito Hayama" The boy whispers.

"Later class is about to start" Noazumi says as he sees Sana come into the room.

The boy gets up and moves back a seat and Sana sits down besides Noazumi.

"Hey beautiful why weren't you waiting for me this morning" Noazumi asks.

"I had a lot on my mind so I decided to walk to school is all sweetie" Sana says before facing forward to listen to the teacher.

Noazumi looks at his girlfriend suspiciously something was definitely up with Sana he couldn't put his finger on it but she's been acting distant since the day I got to fighting with that Akito kid. Just then he feels a tap on his shoulder and notices the teacher is staring at him.

"Did you says someting Sensei"

"Yes, I asked you to come to the board and solve this problem or would you rather have a detention for not paying attention in class" The sensei says.

Noazumi quickly gets up and goes to the board solving the problem and going back to his seat. He reaches for Sana's hand under the desk and she jerks her hand away. He looks at her strangely for a second before shrugging it off. Sana is sitting there thinking about the make-out session that she had with Akito yesterday what possessed her to actually kiss him she's never done anything so reckless, so dangerous before but to be honest she actually really enjoyed it. Just then there's a commotion out in the hall everyone runs out to see what's going on.

"Don't get made at me because your girl will open her legs for anyone" Akito says side-stepping another punch.

"My sweet angel would never let the likes of you touch her you had to be forcing yourself on her" The boy says taking another swing at Akito missing him completely.

"She wasn't complaining because I was touching her she was moaning my name" Akito says tautingly.

"I'll kill you" The boys says running towards Akito and slamming himself into the wall.

The girl in question quickly gives Akito a peek on the cheek before running to help her boyfriend up off the ground as he shoves her hands off him.

"I can get up by myself Alicia" Mark says.

Akito walks off but not before throwing a wink Sana's way. Noazumi puts his arm protectively around Sana before going back into the classroom followed by teacher.

"Akito just can't keep it in his pants why he got to go fucking with other peoples girls"  
"It's not his fault some girls just like the bad boys" Another boy says.

"Well if Akito ever messes without by girlfriend I don't care what gang he's the leader of he's a dead dog" Another boy says.

Soon the bell rings and Sana runs out of the classroom leaving a very dumbfounded and confused Noazumi who slowly walks out the door towards the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sana stops running once she arrives in the lunch room. She quickly looks around before taking a seat at a table and taking out her lunch. Someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around to see none other than Akito Hayama.

"Is this seat taken beautiful" Akito asks smiling sexily at her.

"Yes, now would you please leave I don't want any trouble" Sana says staring down at her lunch nervously.

"You need to take a walk on the wild side sometimes you might like it" Akito says licking his tongue out and running it sexily over his lips.

Sana bits her tongue to stop from moaning seeing this but Akito notices her reaction and leans in closer to her and blows on her ear.

"Meet me after school sexy I'll show you a real good time, better than that loser Noazumi" Akito says before lightly biting Sana's ear and eliciting a moan from Sana.

"Hey Noazumi isn't that Hayama over there talking to your girl all cozy" One of Noazumi's friend says.

Noazumi looks over and sees Akito leaning over talking to Sana his eyes turn blood red as he storms over to the table where Sana is sitting.

"Hayama get the hell away from my girl if you no what's good for you" Noazumi says fuming.

"What you going to do run and tell the teacher little boy Sana needs a man not a boy?" Akito says standing up straight and getting in Noazumi's face.

"I'll show you how much of a man I am" Noazumi says clenching and unclenching his hand.

Sana quickly jumps up and grabs Noazumi's hand.

"Come on honey let's eat lunch outside away from the trouble" Sana says hurriedly not able to look at Akito without blushing.

"Yeah, little boy hide behind your girl but soon your girl will be mine" Akito says smirking.

Noazumi jerks away from Sana and spins around hits Akito in the jaw. Akito laughs before slugging Noazumi in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

"I'll hand it to you nice punch for a little boy" Akito taunts before walking off to meet up with her crew.

Sana rushes over and helps Noazumi up and he pushes her hands away and looks at her angrily.

"What were you doing with Akito?" Noazumi demands angrily.

"He just showed up and asked me could he have a seat I said no and that when you arrived and everything got out of hand are you sure you're okay" Sana asks looking at Noazumi worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's enjoy the rest of lunch" Noazumi says as he takes a seat besides Sana.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Akito's crew stare at him with there mouths wide open not believing what they just saw.

"Come on man please tell me you're not going after miss goody good Sana Kurata there's no way she'd ever be with you" Jeff says smugly.

"Well the way she kissed the boss last night I wouldn't be so sure and that good girl has a bad side she just needs the right man to bring it out" Tommy says smugly staring at Akito.

"Mind your own business and speaking of business what about that meeting with the leader of the dragons" Akito asks.

"Sorry boss there leaders will not agree to meet you" Mark says.........

"Dammitt then boys we better prepare for a territory war" Akito says angrily before stomping outside followed by his crew, but he never notices the looks that Noazumi is throwing his way.

Later that day after school Sana walks up to Noazumi's car only to see him crank up she knocks on the window to get his attention.

"Hey, babe what's up" Noazumi says nervously.

"Aren't you giving me a ride home" Sana asks shyly just now noticing the boy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Sorry babe I promised my friend I would show him around but I'll pick you up tonight for our date okay" Noazumi says getting out of the car and kissing Sana passionately on the lips before getting back in and driving off with his friend.

"Looks like lover boy left you do you need a lift home" Akito asks smiling smugly.

"I'd rather walk than ride with the likes of you" Sana says stomping off out of the school parking lot.

"Hey I'm sorry I will keep my hands to myself if that will help" Akito says.

"Fine, but you better keep your hands to yourself" Sana says seriously.

Sana climbs on the bike behind Akito wrapping her arms around him as he revs the engine and speeds out of the parking lot.

"So where do you live Sana" Akito asks.

"Take a left up here it's the last house on the right" Sana says blushing profusely as she tightens her hold around Akito's waist.

A few minutes later they pull up before a house. Sana hops off the bike and heads inside when Akito grabs Sana's arms.

"You promised you wouldn't touch me" Sana says angrily.

"I promised I wouldn't touch you while I was driving you home, but I'm no longer driving you home sweet thing" Akito says smiling sexily at Sana.

"I have to go in Noazumi is coming to pick me up" Sana says nervously looking anywhere but at Akito.

"Invite me in then Sana you really don't want no one to see use out here like this it might get back to Noazumi and you wouldn't want him to pick a fight with me again and get hurt now would you" Akito says seriously.

"Fine come in but only for a few minutes" Sana says defeatedly knowing that otherwise he would sit out here and Noazumi would hear about it and pick a fight with him and Akito would hurt him.

The two walk inside the house Sana is praying her mom is home but is disappointed to find a note on the fridge saying her mother was out and would be back later.

"Well you've come inside now you can leave" Sana says nervously backing up from Akito.

"Not so quick princess I think I deserve a reward for driving you home" Akito says walking towards her and trapping her against the wall.

"Please don't" Sana pleads.

"You no you want me to" Akito says before lowering him lips to meet Sana's in a gentle kiss then just as quickly he pulls away.

"Well I better get going" Akito says turning to leave when Sana turns him around and kisses him passionately on the mouth.

Akito moves his hand all over Sana's body and under her shirt. He's lifting it above her head when Sana a little breathless pushes him away.

"We need to stop this I'm not this kind of girl I'm a good girl and I have a boyfriend you need to leave me alone" Sana says a little breathlessly.

"You want this as much as I do and you no it sweetheart it's time for you to take a walk on the wild side and I want leave you alone until you're moaning my name sweetheart" Akito says before he walks out of her house.

No one notices the man staring angrily at the house before they pull away after Akito leaves.

"I'll kill that bastard Akito" Noazumi fumes while he drives away angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

That night Noazumi picks Sana up at 6 but he's acting very strange.

"Sweetie what's wrong" Sana asks placing her hand on his shoulder and he jerks away.

"I don't know but somebody told me you were seen with Akito Hayama today are you his latest little slut huh Sana" Noazumi yells angrily

"How dare you say that to me you no I'm not like that he offered me a ride home after you left me standing in the school parking lot and that's all and whoever is telling you stuff need to mind their own business" Sana yells angrily.

"So why did he have to come inside your house huh" Noazumi says angrily.

"He threatened to hurt you if I didn't invite him inside you jackass" Sana says angrily.

"So nothing happened while he was there" Noazumi asks nervously.

"Of course not Noazumi I love you and only you baby I thought you knew that" Sana says grabbing Noazumi's face and kissing him passionately on the mouth.

The car instantly swears and Sana breaks the kiss pulling away so Noazumi can get the car straight on the road again.

"We can do more of that later when we get back to my place sweetie" Noazumi says squeezing Sana's thigh.

"Okay so where are we going tonight" Sana asks nervously.

"To dinner and then back to my place for a little while before I have to have you home by 10" Noazumi says.

The whole dinner is pretty quite Sana is deep in thought wondering why she didn't tell Noazumi about the kiss she's never lied to him before why did she lie this time. Everything's so confusing right now.

"Beautiful let's head to my place" Akito says offering her his arm.

The two arrive at Noazumi's place about 8 o'clock. Sana and Noazumi sit on the couch and start making out kissing passionately, but all Sana can't think about is how good Akito's lips felt on hers. She shakes her hand and continues to kiss her boyfriend. When suddenly she gets a chill and notices that her shirt is off she pulls away quickly.

"What's wrong babe?" Noazumi looks at her worriedly and tries to pull her back into his arms.

"Slow down I'm not ready yet I hope you understand" Sana says looking at Noazumi nervously.

"Come on I think it's time you go home" Noazumi says getting up off the couch and heading to the door.

"You're mad aren't you" Sana asks nervously.

"Yes, okay we've been together for three years I haven't even got to second base what are we waiting for tell me that Sana" Noazumi yells angrily.

"Just take me home I cannot talk to you when you're like this" Sana says throwing her shirt back and wiping tears from her eyes.

The whole car ride home they sit in total silence neither saying anything until they pull up in front of Sana's house.

"Babe I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my plate right now and I'm sorry for taking my frustrations out on you" Noazumi says sweetly.

"It's okay are you going to pick me up for school in the morning" Sana asks.

"Yeah, be ready by 7:30 okay" Noazumi says.

Sana gets out of the car and walks inside up to her room thinking about what she's going to do about Akito and Noazumi, but truthfully she likes lying and walking on the wild side a little bit as long as it doesn't go to far.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The next morning Sana and Noazumi arrive at school early to meet up with there group. Just then they hear yelling coming from the back of the school the two take off running towards the back of the school.

"What's going on?" Sana asks the girl closest to her.

"It's horrible it's a body tacked to the wall of the school with a message on it" The girl says turning away from the scene before her.

Just then Sana sees what all the talk is about and gasps outloud fainting instantly and falling into Noazumi's arms.

Just then Akito and his crew arrive at school late as usual.

"Man I wonder were Tommy is this morning" Jeff asks worriedly

"You no him he probably had a late night" Akito says suggestively.

"Look man a whole crowd of people are standing around the back of the school I wonder what's going on" Mark asks curiously.

The group walks around and gasps staring up angrily at the body. The Akito turns angrily towards the people standing staring.

"Who did this?" Akito yells angrily.

Sana awakens as she hears the angry voice speaking.

"Boss it says who did this on the body" Mark says angrily.

Akito looks back up at the body and finally notices the message written in the blood of his friend Tommy.

Dragons rule this territory keep your hands off what's mine next time it will be you Hayama.

"Come on guys let's go this means war the dragons are going down" Akito says before storming out of the school parking lot.

"Damn this is going to get really bad I've never seen Akito that angry before" One boy says.

"I'd be angry to if somebody killed one of my homeboys and wrote a warning to me in blood" Another boy says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Thanks to what happened the principal of the school closed the school so that the police could investigate what happened. Sana is sitting at home because Noazumi brought her straight home because he had something important to do.

Meanwhile across town in a warehouse sits the dragons.

"Boss how did you like our handy work" Michael asks smiling proudly.

"Very good that should tell Hayama that this territory now belongs to the Dragons" the boss says from the shadows.

Just then there's a loud explosion outside. The crew runs out and gasps before them is a mutilated body of a woman.

One man walks out and screams loudly falling to the ground on his knees.

"Those bastards they killed my wife" The man says angrily.

Just then one man notices a message carved in the body with a knife.

You will lose this is Hayama territory and if you want to play rough then I'll play rough right back tell your chicken boss to face me one and one and let's settle this like men.

Everyone turns to notice the shadowy figure stepping out of the shadows his smile has completely disappeared.

"Arrange a meeting with Hayama I thinks it time he realized who he's really up against" The man says before disappearing back into the shadows.

Everyone stares after him curiously then they turn back to the body and pick her up and carry her inside so that they can give her a proper burial.

Meanwhile across town Akito and his crew are waiting for a retaliation message from the dragons.

"Akito are you sure we did the right thing I mean we killed the mans wife" Jeff asks nervously.

"I know but all the men were gone and we didn't have any other way to send a message I hated doing that to a woman to" Akito admits sadly.

Just then the door is thrown open by Mark looking a little battered but still breathing.

"They reply is that there boss has agreed to meet with you they'll contact us with the date and time" Mark says.

"Well who beat the crap out of you" Akito asks.

"Oh the woman's husband did this and I didn't put up much fight because we deserved it , but his crew pulled him off me" Mark says.

"Okay then I guess all we can do is wait" Akito says nervously.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Noazumi sits in his room deep in thought when the door opens.

"What do you want Michael?" Noazumi says angrily.

"I just thought you should no that Mark stopped by and we told him you would agree to meet Akito but you would set the date and time" Michael says.

"Thank you now leaves my sight immediately" Noazumi says angrily.

The man hurriedly leaves the room when a voice speaks from the shadows.

"Well Noazumi what is your next move if Akito learns who you really are your whole plan is ruined" The voice says.

"Don't worry old friend I have come up with a brilliant idea to keep my identity hidden until I'm ready" Noazumi says smugly before getting up and leaving the room.

Once he's gone several men walk out of the shadows and sit around a long table.

"The boy grows stronger each day it may become necessary to bind his powers" One man says nervously.

"It is there destiny the dragon and the demon must fight and one must be destroyed for this world to survive" An older man speaks from the end of the table.

"I agree when can't change destiny Akito Hayama must face Noazumi Souta and one must be victorious for the survival of the world" Another older man speaks.

"Let us leave now and watch and see what happens next" The last man at the table says.

"Agreed" The other three says as they disappear back into the shadows.

Meanwhile two men are each plotting there strategy on how to destroy the other not knowing that one thing will destroy them both.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Two weeks pass Akito is getting impatient with no word from the dragon leader but also no retaliation either. Tomorrow they go back to school. Everyone walks into the school a girl grabs Akito's arm.

"Hey babe I thought we could go to the supply closet" The girl says sweetly.

"Get off me" Akito says pushing the girl away.

Just then the rest of his crew arrives with some new members as well. Akito looks over and sees the boy talking to Noazumi now he's really suspicious about their relationship.

"Mark do a background check on Naozumi he's got some connection to those new kids and I want to know what it is immediately" Akito says angrily.

"Will do sir"  
Noazumi grabs the boys arm and pulls him outside the school.

"Are you stupid speaking to me in school are you trying to get me exposed" Noazumi yells angrily slamming the guy against the school building.

No one notices the boy walking from behind the building smoking.

"Sorry boss, but I thought you should know that the Demons are demanding a meeting and soon you need to set a time and date" The boy says nervously.

"Don't tell me what I need to do I am your leader get out of my sight I've got to go meet my girlfriend" Noazumi says.

He turns and walks away smiling and heads to class to meet Sana. The boy that was behind the building runs inside to find Akito.

"Hey Jeff what's your rush" Mark asks nervously.

"I need to speak with Akito immediately I have some surprising information I know who the leader of the Dragons are" Jeff says hurriedly.

Akito is waiting outside his classroom for his crew to arrive when he sees Sana walking towards him with Noazumi at her side. Sana stops in front of Akito to Noazumi's annoyance.

"What?" Akito says snidely.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to your friend" Sana says before walking into the classroom with Noazumi.

Just then he sees Mark and Jeff coming towards him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Akito asks looking at them suspiciously.

"After class we need to leave and talk Jeff has some new information that could be valuable" Mark says.

"Fine get the rest of the crew to meet us outside after this class we'll go to the base to meet" Akito says before walking into the classroom and taking his seat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

In a place shrouded and darkness five men are sitting around the table.

"Is everything in place for the battle" One man asks.

"No there is one aspect we did not take into account and it must be handled immediately" another man says.

"What?" One man says angrily.

"There has been a mistake there is more to the prophecy than we originally thought" The man says.

"What do you mean?" Another man asks.

"The whole prophecy is this: _A girl will be born who the demon and the dragon both love and covet the battle will be for her love and in the end the girl will decide whether the world will fall into darkness or into the light. "the demon is bad and the dragon is bad the girl is good but love will change all that we see and no for her light will decide who the victor of this eternal battle will be and who will rule the magical world. Her powers are hidden and so are the demons and dragons until all three meet, when that happens the battle for the world will begin and only time will determine who the goddess of light will chose for her decision will determine our fate. Without the goddess of light the demon and the dragon will destroy the world as well as each other. For our survival all three must be together at the final confrontation"_ The man says.

"Do we have any idea who this girl could be" Another man asks.

"No, the dragons powers are starting to manifest itself so eventually so will the demons we must find this girl though because without her the whole world will be destroyed" Another man says.

"I will go speak with the elders and see if I can learn any more about the girl you three go back and keep an eye on the dragon and the demon" The man says before disappearing in a puff of smoke followed by the others.

After class Noazumi and the rest of his crew meet outside and head towards there hideout.

"Okay would someone explain why we are missing the first day back at school" Matt asks suspiciously.

"Well I overheard an interesting conversation when I was coming back into the school from taking a smoke" Jeff says pulling out his cell phone and hitting play.

The guys listen and they all gasp when it's finished. Akito slams his fist down on the table angrily.

"I knew there was a connection I never thought that nerdy geek was a gang leader I guess he is a damn good actor but now playtime is over" Akito says angrily getting up.

"Where are you going boss?" The guys ask nervously.

"Noazumi picked the wrong guy to play with he took Tommy from use now I'm going to take something from him" Akito says before walking out leaving his crew totally and completely confused.


End file.
